


Sulk

by Nerys (Depressed_Elf)



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Elf/pseuds/Nerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is jealous; Chambara thinks he should get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the _Loren the Amazon Princess_ LP at [Broken Forum](http://brokenforum.com/index.php?threads/less-of-an-rpg-and-more-of-a-dating-sim-with-stabbing-in-it-lets-play-loren-the-amazon-princess.3555/). It's a great game and [you should play it](http://www.winterwolves.com/lorenamazonprincess.htm).

"Don't sulk."

Rei looked up from the campfire. Chambara smirked before sitting down next to him.

"I'm not sulking."

"Oh, please. I saw how you looked at her. You can't imagine why she'd go off with Loren instead of some strapping specimen of elfhood like yourself."

"I..." Rei coughed. "I thought the two of you had a... thing, anyway."

"Oh, and _that_ didn't stop you?" Chambara chuckled. "Don't blush, dear. I was only teasing her. I wasn't even sure she was interested in women, the way she was carrying on with the demon, and the barbarian, and probably the dwarf, too, if he'd let her."

"She wasn't with the demon," Rei said quietly.

Chambara expected him to explain further, but he was silent, just staring into the flames. She shook her head and made a noise of disgust. "I'm sure you've been rejected before, even by shy, pretty elf girls. You'll get over it."

"Are you done?" His tone was sharp, but he barely glanced in her direction.

"Perhaps." Chambara smiled. "Why don't you come to my tent later and find out?"

Rei gaped. Chambara sauntered off. He stared after her for a moment, and then stood up.


End file.
